


How to Speak Millenial 101

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Humor, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Sibling Bonding, T'Challa is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: ''Brother it is just a figure of speech. An expression,’’ his younger sister face palms and Peter Parker stands in the background, eating a bag of chips and watching the siblings with amusement in his eyes.This is the hardest thing that Shuri’s ever had to do, and it shouldn’t be. Just yesterday, her big brother approached her and asked her to teach him about some of the phrases that she and Peter are always using. So, of course she roped her partner-in-crime into the mix.Which is why she is currently regretting her decision, because T’Challa is bad at this and Peter is just as lost on how to teach him as she is.Also known as ''The prequel to 'Fix it' that no one asked for'





	How to Speak Millenial 101

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel characters mentioned or their fictional universes, they belong to their rightful owners.

‘’I do not wear a wig, Shuri. I do not understand why I would say, ‘Wig snatched’. How can something be snatched if one does not even possess it?’’  
‘’ ‘Challa, it is just a figure of speech. An expression,’’ his younger sister face palms and Peter Parker stands in the background, eating a bag of chips and watching the siblings with amusement in his eyes.  
This is the hardest thing that Shuri’s ever had to do, and it shouldn’t be. Just yesterday, her big brother approached her and asked her to teach him about some of the phrases that she and Peter are always using. So, of course she roped her partner-in-crime into the mix.   
Which is why she is currently regretting her decision, because T’Challa is bad at this and Peter is just as lost on how to teach him as she is.   
‘’Okay, but what does it mean?’’  
Peter ponders how best to express it, ‘’Well, it’s what you’d say when something really impresses you or surprises you, I suppose. Like, when Shuri told me that she actually designed sound-absorbent sneakers!’’  
‘’Wig snatched, boo,’’ Shuri high-fives Peter before turning back to her confused brother.  
‘’Wig snatched. Got it,’’ he nods his head, taking it all in as if there is going to be some surprise quiz later.  
‘’Perfect. Maybe we should go to something more simple. Now, what do you call something that you think is cool,’’ Shuri tests her brother.  
‘’I say that it is ‘outstanding’ or ‘impressive’,’’ he smiles at her.  
‘’Right. But, see, we’d say that it’s something else’,’’ Shuri points between herself and Peter.  
‘’We’ll give you a hint. What do you call something that is… hot?’’  
‘’I say that it is hot,’’ T’Challa answers Peter.  
‘’He’s got me there,’’ Peter mumbles under his breath, ‘’No, like, what would you call something that catches fire?’’  
‘’Burning?’’  
‘’T’Challa!,’’ Shuri steps in, ‘’If you start a fire, that means you had to… what, something?’’  
‘’Light it.’’  
‘’Yes! And the past tense form of ‘light’ is…’’  
‘’Lit.’’  
‘’Right,’’ Peter cheers with Shuri, ‘’And, using all of these context clues, if something is cool, it’s…’’  
‘’Cold?’’  
‘’No!’’  
‘’It’s lit!,’’ Shuri groans.  
‘’Well, I do not understand that. How can something be cold and be lit at the same time?’’  
‘’If it’s hot, then it’s fire. It’s lit. Things can be lit. Like, your wedding reception was lit,’’ Peter says.  
‘’It was a lit-uation, if you will.’’  
Peter and T’Challa both glare at her pun before continuing the lesson.  
‘’Okay. Now, you can say it’s ‘’fire’’ or that it’s ‘lit’. That basically means cool. Too. It’s kind of confusing,’’ Peter admits.  
‘’Next word. What do you tell your wife when she asks you how she looks in, say, her brand new dress?’’  
‘’I tell her that she is stunning, alluring, breathtaking,’’ T’Challa grins, just thinking about you.  
‘’Yeah, and that’s cute. I love it is,really. But you could also tell her that she ‘slays’.’’  
‘’Slays?’’  
‘’Slays. It’s like… when you wore that really nice suit to the Christmas party and I told you that you were slaying it and you had no idea what I meant?’’  
‘’Yeah….’’  
‘’That’s it.’’  
‘’I got it now,’’ T’Challa nods, ‘’So… because she looked so incredibly gorgeous on your wedding day, I could say that she ‘Slayed on our wedding day’?’’  
‘’I think he’s getting it!’’ Peter hits his juice box against Shuri’s in a toast.  
They spend more time that afternoon going over phrases and new terms of endearment that T’Challa can use.  
Boo.  
I stan a queen,  
On fleek.  
I can’t even. (To which T’Challa replied, ‘’What? I can not even what?’’ Shur: ‘’You can’t even! Can’t!’’)  
Bae.  
‘’Here’s one you might like. What would you say about your wife,’’ Peter questions.  
‘’That she is the love of my life. I do not know where I would be without her. She makes me happy. She is authentic and one of the few people that I know is on my side.’’  
‘’Aww,’’ Shuri beams at her brother, ‘’So, she’s a real one. You can tell her that. Just say…’’  
She deepens her voice, ready to imitate her older brother, ‘’Entle, you a real one’’.  
Peter snorts at his best friend’s antics, shaking his head before looking at T’Challa, ‘’You have learned a lot, today. I think those phrases and terms are enough for right now.’’  
‘’Thank you both very much,’’ T’Challa stands, ‘’Now, I really should be getting to picking up that bad for the baby, and-’’  
‘’Hold on, brother. We are not done yet. That was the first lesson. Now, we’re gonna have a crash course in memes- what they are and why they are funny.’’  
And T’Challa wonders what he’s just gotten himself into.   
But if it’ll make you happy, then he’s all for it.


End file.
